Yuri Barnes
Yuri Barnes is a major character in LOTM: Sword of Kings, particularly LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and currently a major executive to La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. He is also one of the main characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. He is the founder of Cultus Pythonissam (also known as the Witch Cult), and a powerful magician who has been living on Earth for centuries. He first appears in LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2 as a supporting character, but his first choronical debut is in Firenza Junior where he first meets Arzonia's Family and join their cause. Narcissric, arrogant but highly resourceful, Yuri Barnes proves himself to be a highly reliable ally to both Maria Arzonia's forces as well as The Rogues and Ratatoskr. He is also considered by Michael Langdon, Melancholia and the whole Fallen Roman Catholic Church to be one of the most dangerous allies to Maria Arzonia due to the power he possess. After the defeat of Melancholia, Yuri currently serves as the Diamante General and consultant of Arzonia, as well as a rival and mentor to Matt Butcher, who willingly studies physical magic under his teaching so that he can be stronger than his mentor. He is an OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX from CIS Productions. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Firenza Junior Saga AA Abilities and Skills Magic and Physical Powers Occular Ability Natural Abilities Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Catholic Rebels Rating Ratatoskr Rating Triggers Hell Rating Witch Cult Rating Reality Council Rating Leohart's Cult Rating Standard Equipament Book of Spells Relationships Heroes Maria Arzonia Matt Butcher Imperia Deamonne Celica Arfonia Tohka Yatogami Kurumi Tokisaki Yoshinon Yoshinon Magilou Katarina Couteau Lucas Sev Tomas Sev Shigure Yukimi Atala Arck Azul Jissele Kotori Itsuka Katya Gaius Phoenix Mana Takamiya Nu Wa Neutral Carl Robinson Villains Ara Astaroth Vira Leohart the Prince of Hell Idea of Evil Works Books Enchanged Weapons Artifacts of the Past Goals In General Rise of Blue Haired Heroine Part 1 Part 2 Saga AA Angel Sub Arc Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc Mafusa Gang Reveng Sub Arc Madness Sub Arc Theme Song Quotes LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Firenza Junior *"As for Carl, the black demonic material that was inside Carl's blood has no cure. You can't save him, but you and Arzonia can save yourselves. Therefore, think about Arzonia and Matt Butcher. You really want them to be involved into a greater danger while being chased by the Catholic Church all around the world?"'' *''"You really don't understand the entire situation, do you? It's YOU who are trapped, and ironically... you all are supposed to be the one who's gonna spring one."'' *''"Just think it over. Will there really be any treat as good as this one? Especially towards a scumbag like you!?"'' *''"For the most diresome sitution, we need to make the best choice as soon as possible."'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings *"It was useless, Arzonia. Once you're infected by the Blackness there is no turning back. Carl was faded to become a Black Demon soon or late. There are only two fates for Carl: he would become one of those Black Demon troops we are used to see or he would become someone just like that Vira; an insane psychopath who lives only for death and destruction. Just the fact that he became "ANOTHER" thing is already good enough for him."'' *''"You're always like that. Matt... It is because of people like you that all Blackness of the world get stronger."'' ''Quotes about Yuri *"Yuri Barnes? What in the World is he doing in here? If he discovered my plan and assist Maria Arzonia to stop it, I will not fulfill my wish... I need to take things into my own hands now. I cannot entrust this to any subordinates of mine. This task is now prove to be too dangerous." - Melancholia '' *''"I see you still the same Yuri. Always with this psycho grin in your face. I wonder what my fellow Maria has to do to support your cynicism and sarcasm. Speakin' of Maria, hello my Little Angel." - Katya'' *''"I heard that, Matt. Well, but he has his own flaws. I admit it." - Maria Arzonia '' *''"You know what do I think about you, Mr. Barnes? You're a worthy opponent. I don't want your forgiveness, just your assistance. Don't cross my path, and I won't cross yours." - Carl Robinson'' ''Voice Gallery Leo by misaky da9tei2-fullview.jpg Leofrf.png Leon fire emblem if and etc drawn by kariya mizore sample-55675a199beee0e2fd0cb52620e7a7af.jpg Camilla and leon fire emblem and fire emblem if drawn by mimu imonikai 87dc2740d958c59468851d68be2ce2b0.jpg Tes-odin-fire-emblem.jpg Leon fire emblem and fire emblem if drawn by asanokoc sample-2167392876c0cb3737a2ca053ba0f58f.jpg Fire emblem fates leon by natarathewolf-d904ae5.png Fireemblem.jpg Trivia Real-Life inspirations Fictional inspirations Schierke Schierke is one of the main protagonists in ''Berserk. She is a young 'witch-in-training', and was once a disciple of the witch Flora. She is a member of Guts' Traveling Party. Schierke is mature for her age, quiet, and withdrawn. As a disciple, she was very respectful towards her mistress and was deeply saddened upon her demise. Presently, she gets along well with most of Guts' party, as well as with total strangers such as Sonia and Isma. As a result of being rather sheltered throughout her childhood, she is disdainful towards the human world and the Holy See's religion, but finds life outside of the forest bearable while traveling with her companions. Although kind and usually friendly, she sees Isidro as an incompetent monkey and regularly mocks his intelligence, causing some friction between the two which frequently lends itself to comical situations. Initially, Schierke held a disliking for Guts, however this was largely due to her not understanding him. She has since developed an infatuation with him akin to a schoolgirl crush, although their relationship more closely resembles that of a father and daughter. Guts is protective of Schierke, and the young girl recognizes this. When Schierke's garments are sullied by an intoxicated man during their brief stay at a nearby tavern, Guts punishes him for "dirtying his girl's new clothes," and when Sonia extends an offer to join the Band of the Falcon (Reborn), Schierke thinks of Guts before declining. Furthermore, Schierke is the only person to consistently succeed in bringing Guts out of the berserker trance induced by the Berserker Armor, but she herself notes that the danger and difficulty of achieving this will undoubtedly increase should Guts continue to rely on it. When Roderick asks Guts if Casca is his woman, Schierke hears the answer and feels uneasy. Nevertheless, Schierke recognizes that she has something with him that no one else does: only she can keep him sane under the influence of the Berserker Armor. ''Doctor Strange Doctor Strange is one of the many heroes of Marvel Comics and the feature hero of his own series Dr. Strange as well as a regular part of The Defenders. Unlike most heroes Doctor Strange deals with universe threatening events rather than petty crimes or even world threats. He is titled the Sorcerer Supreme, a title which comes with the duty of protecting the universe against invading forces of evil from other realms. Doctor Strange was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Steve Ditko. Strange knows every spell native to his own dimension and several that go beyond it. His powers while great are not inexhaustible and draw on his own spiritual energy, which can be depleted if overused. When pushed to the brink of his own limits Strange invokes the Eye of Agamotto, a medallion passed from one Sorcerer Supreme to the next. With the Eye of Agamotto Strange's power is limitless however since abusing such forces can lead to attracting all manner of creatures to his reality Strange makes sure not to use the Eye unless needed for an important matter. Strange can use psychic powers such as telekinesis, telepathy or mesmerism without depleting his powers and without any help of the Eye of Agamotto. Upon meditating Doctor Strange can leave his own body and astrally project across the globe, to other planes of existence, enter the minds or bodies of others or even travel through time. While astral-projecting Strange's motionless body is protected by several mystical barriers and wards to prevent his body from being psychically or mystically ravaged such as being possessed by anyone other than Strange himself however in such a state it is prone helpless to physical threats unless he returns to it. Discord Discord, also known as the Spirit of Disharmony, is a former-antagonist-turned-supporting-protagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is an omnipotent being of chaos and disorder who desired to turn all of Equestria into a chaotic wasteland, before realizing the value of friendship and redeeming himself. He appears as the main antagonist in the two-part Season 2 premiere "Return of Harmony", the Season 3 episode "Keep Calm and Flutter On", the secondary antagonist of the Season 4 finale "Twilight's Kingdom" and a anti-hero/supporting protagonist for the rest of the series. As the incarnation of chaos and disharmony, Discord professes great inclination to these two subjects. Every movement he performs is related someway with this. Discord possesses an outrageous sense of humor, many times grazing the madness, which is strengthened by his powers of reality bending. He has a huge sense of showmanship and drama, and specifically enjoys dressing up with different outfits from time to time. He has a fondness of making idioms and expressions literal, such as "my ears were burning" or "when pigs fly", and also has a habit of telling bad or unfunny jokes, often in stand-up comedy, such as in "Make New Friends But Keep Discord", he makes a fool of himself on stage telling jokes that nopony laughs at, and the Season 6 finale, he uses a stand-up comedy act to distract the changeling guards. As an omnipotent entity, Discord considers himself above all the rest, diminish magnitude to every setback presented before him, including those which suppose a threat to him. It could be said that Discord suffers of an superiority complex, something that has lead him to find himself trapped in a rocky prison twice. However, after every defeat he learned from his mistakes. After his first escape he did exaggerate the Elements' power and tried to get rid of them, however, his overconfidence implied his failure once more when after corrupting the mane six he thought they were not a menace anymore. Raven (Teen Titans) Raven is one of the five main protagonists of the 2003 animated series Teen Titans. She is a half-demon, half-human hybrid from the inter-dimensional world Azarath, one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans, and the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. Initially she is an aloof ally to the Ttians, only with them because she has nowhere else to go. Overtime, however, she starts to open up to them, especially Starfire and Beast Boy, being lifelong best friends with the former and having an implied crush on the latter. She is one of the tetartagonists in Season 1 and Season 3, the deuteragonist in Season 2, the main protagonist in Season 4, and the tritagonist in Season 5. Raven is emotionally unattached, apathetic and anti-social but is heroic and selfless like all Teen Titans. She displays no emotion; knowing when she does it causes her power to go crazy and is normally very serious which counteracts with people like Beast Boy and Cyborg's upbeat and energetic demeanor. She rarely talks, and when she does, her comments are bitterly sarcastic at best and condescendingly scathing at worst. One of Raven's defining traits is her constant broodiness and her tendency to almost never smile. She much more prefers to meditate in silence and can be cold to people like Terra or even her fellow Titans nor does she divulge about her past which makes her appear "creepy" however in later seasons she becomes more open with people she trusts such as Robin. Because of her purpose to bring her father to Earth, Raven can be intensely self-loathing and more than often isolates herself from the rest of the Titans. She also opens up to people whom she thinks understand her such as Malchior, a character from an enchanted book who was in reality corrupting her with dark magic. Tatsuya Shiba Tatsuya Shiba is a First Year Student in Course 2 of the First High School. He is the eldest son of Four Leaves Technology (FLT) company's president, part of the Yotsuba clan. His only sibling is Miyuki Shiba. Since he was born in April and Miyuki born in March, they are studying in the same year according to Japanese school system. Miyuki scores at the top of the class of freshmen, while Tatsuya scores near the bottom in the technical skills portion. The school is split between the high scoring students, blooms, and the low scoring students, weeds.Tatsuya appears to have a very cold personality except when it comes to his sister. It is later revealed that Tatsuya is "'half' of Taurus Silver" who is considered as an ingenius CAD Engineer, while the "Taurus" part came from Ushiyama, who Tatsuya calls Mr. Taurus. It is also stated that this is done because Tatsuya is "still an underage student", so he couldn't patent his own theories. He was born without any magical ability apart from decomposition and regrowth, which was unacceptable to the Yotsuba clan. In hopes that his magical abilities would improve, his mother, Shiba Miya and her twin sister, his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic "Mental Design Interference," forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that creates strong emotions, called the limbic system, by inputting an Artifical Magic Calculation Area, creating an artificial Magician. Tatsuya was granted the ability to wield magic, but still not par to what they expected. Unfortunately, the artificial magic operation area is markedly inferior in performance to that of a natural one, and he could only end up being used as a Guardian. He is also part of the JSDF 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, a highly elite magical fighting force, despite being in high school. He wields several personal magics, Gram Dispersion, Mist Dispersion, Regrowth, and Material Burst(Strategic Class Magic). He uses Material Burst three times so far, once in anger when the Great Asian Alliance invaded Okinawa in 2092, and twice during Scorched Halloween three years later. Charmcaster Charmcaster is one of the main antagonists of the "Ben 10" franchise. She is the rival of Gwen Tennyson and her current arch-nemesis. While Charmcaster is mostly a villain, she became a full on anti-hero in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, when she decided to team up with Gwen. She was voiced by Kari Wahlgren in the original continuity, and by Tara Strong in the reboot. Charmcaster remained an anti-hero up until the "Ben 10: Omniverse" episode "Charmed, I'm Sure", when she started out as a hero but became a villain again when she lost her Alpha Rune powers and was influenced back to evil by Adwaita. However, Hex says in "Charm School" that there is still good in her, and at the end of "Third Time's a Charm", Charmcaster is trapped inside her own bag and kept by Gwen in her room, with Gwen saying that she knows she and Charmcaster can become friends under these circumstances. In Charmcaster's final appearance, "The Most Dangerous Game Show", she plays the part of anti-hero once again and helps rescue Ben from Way Bads in the Null Void and capture the evil game show host Charles Zenith on Earth. Harvet Bullock (Gotham) Harvey Bullock is one of the main characters in ''Gotham TV series and is based on a DC Comics character of the same name. He is a detective of the Gotham City Police Department. 10 years before the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, he served as the partner of Dix until he was severely paralyzed while they were investigating the Spirit of the Goat. In the present day, he is the partner/mentor of Commissioner James Gordon and a much more experienced detective. After Gillian Loeb demoted Harvey, the latter retired from being a detective to live his life along with his lover, Scottie Mullen. After an attack at the GCPD and death of Commissioner Sarah Essen, Harvey returned to the force. Harvey was then promoted to full-time Captain of the GCPD after Nathaniel Barnes turned to madness when he was infected with the Alice Tetch virus. Unfortunately, Harvey was demoted back to the rank of detective after he (unintentionally) led his men into a trap set-up by Professor Pyg. Despite his grievances with Gordon following the incident (as Gordon was indirectly responsible for Pyg's reign of terror on Gotham as he was under the employment of Sofia Falcone, whom Gordon enlisted help from to take down Penguin), he continued to stand by Gordon and was one of many cops that stayed behind in the city following the cataclysm. Following Gordon's promotion to commissioner, Bullock would continue to be Gordon's most trusted ally and friend for the next ten years. Harvey is a hardened enforcer of justice. Jaded by his time and experiences in Gotham, he knows that justice in a place like that isn't always ethical; as such, he has no qualms doing the morally gray; quite often he'll take evidence, such as Itallian suits a smuggler was caught with, or drink a beverage out of a fridge a body was in. But he wasn't always like that. In fact, when Harvey's former partner Dix told Jim what Harvey was like when he was working with him, Jim could barely believe what he was being told. Despite this, he is loyal, dedicated and even willing on occasion to put his life on the line for others. Harvey is often known for his unique sense of humor, often making sarcastic quips. According to Harvey his two favorite things are "drinking and ignoring people". As he's a homicide detective, Harvey will walk away from cases if there wasn't a murder involved, such as the ATM robbery in Viper; at the same time, Harvey tends to have a limited vocabulary, not knowing words like "altruism". ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Magic Users Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Magicians Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Arzonia Family Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Neutral Good Category:Rivals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Narcissist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Big Goods Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Immortals Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Villain's Crush Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Handsome Characters